So This Is Love
by LaTuaCantante101883
Summary: Bella and Edward are both in their senior year in college and learn that they have to take a Psychology course that should have been taken their freshman year. This is just one of those feel good fluff stories with minimal angst. Basically my dream love story. I have posted some chapters on TWCS. No Beta so be nice. B/E all the way. Will earn M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story. It is very lovey dovey with little to no angst. I basically wanted to write a version of what I would want my perfect man to be as my Edward. Yes he is human and fallible, but oh so very swoon worthy in my opinion. It takes place at a college somewhere in the US. The college is made up so don't nit pick me to death about location specifics. Yes I did take liberties with small details like email addresses and the fact that Bella and Edward being seniors in a Freshman intro class is a big deal, when in reality it isn't all that uncommon. Just go with it please. This is just fluff afterall. But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with the wonderful characters that SM supplied us with.**

Chapter One

Bella POV

As I made my way towards the lecture hall I'm sure I appeared to anyone around me as a mumbling crazy person. In a word, I was pissed. Not just the "Oh I'm so upset!" kind of mad, but the spitting nails-I curse you to the fiery depths of hell kind of mad. My academic advisor Ms. Cope was "just positive" we discussed taking Psych 101 within my first two years of undergrad. If we had, I wouldn't have to be coming back on campus three times a week to take a required general education course that should have been taken three years ago in what is now my last year of undergraduate studies. The more I fumed, the more my mumblings turned into a low growl and I was starting to frighten the few people left on campus at this time of night.

I like my schedules, no LOVE my schedules. When someone's screw up messes with my schedule I get truly angry. Yes I realize that is borderline OCD, but I can't help it. Maybe I am distantly related to Burt Banner or something because I can seriously envision myself bursting into a giant green monster right about now.

When I walked into Ms. Cope's office last Friday I was on cloud nine. It was my last year. I only had about three classes left to take before I held the honored piece of paper saying that I had completed my bachelor's degree in English Lit. For this semester I had signed up for one seminar class that met on Friday afternoons. My final two classes were not available until next semester. The rest of my week would be spent working at the book store and also tutoring middle and high school kids after school.

The owner of the book store was approaching retirement and slowly trying to hand the reigns over to me. I wanted to be a writer and luckily due to my years of experience at the book store, I earned a decent enough salary to support myself and my cat Hemmingway. I had been renting the apartment above the bookstore from my boss since my sophomore year.

My beloved schedule all went to crap when Ms. Cope dropped the Psychology bomb. What pissed me off the most was that she made it sound like it was my oversight. I was so close to reporting her but I realized it wouldn't get me anywhere once I heard from several other classmates who were once in my same position. The only thing reporting her did was the university made her upgrade her computer and filing system. Now every student's course plan and requirements are on a downloaded file that is viewable for both advisor and student. Too bad that upgrade wasn't available during my first couple of years here. Thanks to Shelly Cope's ancient filing system I am now forced to take Psych 101 and low and behold the only available section meets on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at six in the evening. Lovely.

I found the lecture hall easily since it was an old auditorium and was basically the only logical space to hold a class on the first floor. The nice thing was that there were exits on both sides of the building as you walk in so getting in and out shouldn't be too difficult with 150 plus students stampeding in and out of the auditorium. I remembered my first lecture classes that I took here at the university. I learned very quick to suck it up and sit in front so that I wouldn't feel like cattle being herded out the door at the end of class.

I sighed internally as I made my way into the auditorium. The entrance to the room was actually in the back so in order to be closest to the door I made my way to the last row of roped off seating that the instructor must have set up in order to keep people from sitting all the way in the back of the auditorium. I actually preferred this type of set up because it meant that I could enter the room without everyone staring at me. I moved in about five seats just in case it got full and settled my bag and the Godforsaken overpriced textbook that I would never get my money's worth out of. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on and tried to avoid eye contact with the curious freshman eyes around me. I figured they were looking at my dated laptop, but I didn't care. It got the job done. At least I tried to convince myself they were looking at my laptop and not the fact that I looked a little older or mature than everyone else. I grew out of the whole pajama pants, flip flops and hoody combo that a lot of freshmen loved to sport. I didn't necessarily dress up for class, but I did start my seminar class this afternoon so I at least wanted to look professional.

My luck the students think I am the professor and I'm trying to spy on the class like so many movies and TV shows have made cliché. I hated when profs did that. It's like we are supposed to automatically think -_Wow. This person is laid back and relatable to me. We can be friends! – _Please. I just want to get my syllabus and assignments and get on with it.

I was checking facebook as I waited for the class to start when I felt someone sit down two seats to my left. I hadn't planned on looking up but the most attractive scent wafted over to me. It smelled like honeysuckle and sunshine and all man. I almost moaned out loud as my mouth watered. _What the hell? _I looked to my left and my gaze got trapped in the mossiest green eyes I have ever seen. At that moment those green orbs were piercing into my soul. I have heard of penetrating gazes, but I could actually feel it. My pulse double-timed as the rest of my body froze. It felt like he could read my thoughts and this scared the crap out of me. I instantly became embarrassed and could already feel my cheeks enflame as I actually had to close my eyes so that I can look away and break away from his spell.

As I tried to get my breathing back to normal I catalogued what I just observed. He was by far the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. He had this odd color of hair. It looked like dark auburn with shocking bronze highlights that looked completely natural. His features were perfectly angular and had the hard jaw line that you could cut steel with. He was somewhat lanky build because of his obvious height. I would guess 6'2 or maybe 6'3. But he had muscles and looked very strong in an unassuming way. Definitely not a meat head, but certainly athletic. And surprisingly enough, he looked to be closer to my age and not like the other freshmen. Now my curiosity is piqued and I had to examine him further and be as subtle as possible. No need for him to catch me ogling him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that wasn't by any means skin tight, but just snug enough to seem fitted. Out of the corner of my tempted eye I caught sight of something peeking out beneath his right sleeve. Oh dear Lord it was a sliver of black ink. Can this guy get any hotter? _Gah. Okay Swan, quit acting like a dog in heat and stop trying to molest the gorgeous man with your not so subtle staring. Snap out of it!_

Right. Class. Graduation... Tattoo... Long arms...Green..._FOCUS BELLA!_

The professor rushed into the room almost out of breath. This welcomed distraction allowed me the time to gather myself and try to ignore my latest infatuation who I could have sworn just chuckled. I couldn't even be irritated since it was so low and sexy..._Damnit Bella!_

Syllabi were passed around and I may or may not have accidentally grazed my hand over Mystery Man's as he was passing me the papers. An instant jolt of electricity seemed to shoot up my arm. He instantly released the papers and almost dropped them in the process. Hmmm, so he must have felt it too. Weird.

I glanced at the assignments and tried unsuccessfully to hide my eye roll. I was again gifted with a sexy chuckle and heard the most scintillating voice that went straight through me.

"Gotta love the busy work. Just like high school. Too bad that was almost five years ago for me."

I don't know how I was able to even function but I managed to croak out a response and just hope that I wasn't drooling when I said, "Yea. Same here. At least it will be easy to stay ahead and get all the work out of the way early."

Mr. G (what I was now calling him in my head short for Mr. Gorgeous) instructed us to break into groups of four or five with the people around us. We broke into our designated groups and were informed they would be our "group" for the remainder of the semester. I was both elated and terrified at this prospect. The part of me that is ruled by my ovaries is jumping for joy. The rational side of me was worried about the utter distraction that Mr. G was already proving to be. Thank God this seemed like an easy enough subject. We were instructed to go through the cursory introductions. It was then that I all but forced my attention away from Mr. G to the rest of our group. We had three other people in our group.

There was Ben Cheney who had the whole nice shy guy thing going for him. He informed us that he was a going for a degree in graphic design. I spotted multiple references and insignia all over his belongings that proclaimed his love of anime.

Next in our group was Jessica Stanley. She was what I always secretly referred to as a Triple B. Bubbly. Busty. Bimbo. She was a physical fitness major and used the word "like" at least twice a sentence it seemed. Something else that bothered much more than it should was the fact she introduced herself to only Mr. G. My ire for this girl was increasing by the second. A small consolation was the fact that Mr. G was extremely interested all of a sudden in his own desk and hadn't even lifted his green orbs to her since she started talking. I was impressed by this considering that her tatas seemed to be holding up their own end of the conversation. _Maybe he's gay? What a shame._

The final group member, after peeling his attention from the talking tatas, introduced himself as Mike Newton from California and he was majoring in Business Marketing. He was the epitome of All-American Jock and his sea blue eyes did this weird wink thing when he finished his introduction. It kind of resembled a look of constipation. On a superficial level he would be considered attractive, and boy did he know it! However his eyes and face showed no genuine emotion or depth. Everything about him screamed "I'm fake and I try too hard."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mr. G look over to Mike. It was then I realized that if Mr. G was in fact gay, then Mike was definitely not his type. Mr. G had a deep scowl on his face when Mike did his weird winky face thing towards me. Mr. G was not the only one scowling. Triple B, who was soaking up Mike's attention to the tatas, was now shooting daggers at me for some reason. _Hmm...maybe we can add a fourth B to her name...Bitch._

I heard a throat clear and I focused my attention back to where it had been begging to get back to. His voice was like pure velvet. "I'm Edward Cullen and I just transferred from Chicago and I'm a senior majoring in Biology. I had to take this course because my Psych credit didn't transfer." He turned and did that whole deep dazzling stare thing right at me when he said, "I really look forward to working with you and getting to know you."

As my breathing returned to normal I realized it was my turn. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm also a Senior and majoring in English Lit. I am from a small town in Washington called Forks."

Triple B interrupted with, "Like, why are you taking this class? You're like a lot older than us. And like, where the hell is Forks?''

I was about to put the bitch in her place but Mr. G beat me to it. His voice was like cutting steel and panty dropping at the same time. "If you had been paying attention Jessica, you would know that Forks is a small town in Washington. And I believe Bella meant Washington State, like, you know, in the Pacific Northwest?" He was now impersonating Triple B's Valley Girl voice quite hilariously. He continued in his normal voice, "So why don't you act your age and not your IQ and show a little manners. If Bella decides to let us know why she's here that's her choice. Calling her old is just further showing your immaturity. Sorry Bella, I realize you could have taken up for yourself I just don't' like judgemental small minded children. Please continue."

Triple B was stunned into silence, and I couldn't believe what just happened. "That's alright Edward. I was getting ready to say basically the same thing." I directed to Triple B who at the moment was impersonating a guppy fish. "Anyway, since it seems like some want to know, the academic advisors in the English department are a little lacking and it wasn't until recently that I was notified that I needed this class in order to graduate."

Triple B just rolled her eyes and petulantly crossed her arms under the tatas. This sufficiently distracted Mike from me and I swear he started drooling like a dog. I shot a grateful look towards Edward and he gave me that crooked smile which had me stunned again.

Ben spoke up and suggested we all exchange emails so that we can coordinate the project work for the semester. Since I had my laptop I volunteered to send everyone an email contact list. It was funny how everyone's email was suited perfectly to its owner.

_Ben Cheney- oshikuru91 _

_ Jessica Stanley- BubblesLikeGoodTime _

_ Mike Newton- CaliHomeboyDawg _

_ Edward Cullen- ChiTownEdward _

_ Bella Swan- BellaBrownEyes _

The professor called the class back to attention and began going over the syllabus. When there was only a few minutes left in class I saw Edward texting on his phone with a smile on his face. I felt my spirits deflate at the thought that he's taken. Of course he's taken! _Is it completely wrong to wish he was gay at this point?_

As soon as the professor released us Edward was up and out. Hmm...weird. I started gathering my thins when an email popped up from Edward. Intrigued, I opened it up.

_To: bellabrowneyes _

_From: chitownedward _

_Subject: Phew!_

_Bella- (very apt email address by the way)_

_I can't say how relieved I was to find out that I'm not the only old fogey in the class. ;-)_

_I couldn't believe my Psych credit didn't transfer from Chicago. I was convinced that I would be mistaken for the professor today. I can only imagine how pissed you are at your advisor. I think that us being in the same group might actually make this class bearable._

_I also wanted to take the chance to apologize for going all caveman earlier. I am totally aware that you can take care of yourself and were about to do just that when I barged in. I just can't stand when people make assumptions and belittle others to make themselves feel better. I would really love to make it up to you. _

_If you would like, I will be at the coffee shop on the corner after class. I would love to buy you a cup and get to know you better. I have no idea if you are involved with anyone, and if your then please consider this a friendly apology coffee. Nothing more. However, if you are unattached, I would love to find out how a beautiful and intelligent woman could possibly be available. It sounds like a crime against humanity. If I have completely creeped you out by now, please don't feel obligated to show. No harm no foul and we can easily go back to being merely classmates and group members._

_Fingers Crossed and Hot Coffee Waiting- Edward Cullen_

**So that is the first chapter. I welcome reviews, but please sign in to leave a review as I cannot reply to guest reviews. Hope you enjoy. I am not set on an update schedule yet but I will let you know when it is nailed down and will try my hardest to stick to it, However I make no promises. I do promise this: 1. NO CHEATING will take place with Edward and Bella. 2. I WILL finish this story eventually so don't give up on it because I certainly won't. That is all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't and never plan on trying to own Twilight. I do own Jessica's nicknames though. ;)**

Chapter 2 BPOV

My heart was pounding by the time I finished reading the email. As I gathered up my belongings I contemplated on how to handle this situation. Everything in me was screaming to run straight to the coffee shop. Admittedly, I was a little miffed that I couldn't put Triple B in her place. But that disappeared when he realized that I might have taken offense to his attempt to "save" me. So I figured, what the hell? It's just coffee and I don't want to constantly wonder "what if". Carpe Diem and all that.

I made my way to the coffee shop. I was about to cross the street when I spotted him in all his beautiful glory**. **The setting sun was shining on his bronze colored hair and revealed natural red and blonde highlights._Thank God for long summer days that would soon be coming to an end._ His back was turned and his broad shoulders were hunched over one of two cups on the table. I spotted the creams and sugars next to the unoccupied cup. How sweet.

He sighed heavily and began to stand. I sped up to him because I felt horrible thinking I had hurt him somehow by not showing. When he turned around and saw me his face lit up in a smile that reached his eyes and was still deliciously crooked. I could feel my lips pulling up into a smile in response.

"I was afraid you weren't coming" He tried to say it teasingly, but I could hear the relief in his voice. I decided to give it back to him.

"Well, I got an interesting email just before leaving. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." I said as I smiled at him and attempted to flirt. _Yep, still rusty on those particular skills Swan._

"Is that so? Considering you're here must mean that I was able to spark your interest, or that you're secretly addicted to free coffee and couldn't resist my offer." He smirked at me with that crooked grin and I'm sure I just swooned.

I couldn't help messing with him a little. "Well, as much as I do love the drink of the gods..." I said as I picked up my cup, "I really have a thing for creepers who ask complete strangers out after only one class meeting." I said with as much of a straight face as possible.

His eyes widened and he got the cutest little panicked look and immediately started to apologize. I couldn't hold in my smile anymore and really let loose the most unladylike guffaws when he realized I had been messing with him. For icing on the cake, I finished with an oh- so- sexy snort. That sobered me quickly and cued my ever present blush to make its umpteenth appearance in front of this man today.

His eyes softened as he said, "That's beautiful, ya know." Referring to my blush.

"Umm...thanks." I sort of mumbled. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was actually complimenting me. I was growing more comfortable with him and I was noticing more non-physical attributes and it only amplified my attraction to him. He was smart and considerate and funny. I felt like I had known him for years.

We both sat down at the high top table after he pulled out the chair for me. I was very impressed by his gentlemanly behavior and thrilled even more when I realized he had pulled my chair closer to his as he was pulling it out for me.

We fell into easy conversation and laughed about our shared class. I made sure to thank him for taking up for me in front of Boobs McGee and that although unnecessary, it was very appreciated. He almost spit out his coffee when I said Boobs McGee and laughed heartily after that. His laugh should be recorded and put on a loop. I don't know how on earth a laugh can be soothing, but his sure was.

Throughout our conversation we both learned that we are very much single and do not swing for the other team (_sigh. Thank God!)._ He explained that although he had a mind for science, his passion was with music and composing on the piano. (Gah!)

I revealed to him my plain history of being the only child of divorced parents, my father being the Police Chief of the small town I grew up in and my mother a kindergarten teacher. I told him how I would much rather curl up with a book rather than make friends, and forever found ways to trip over thin air. I was convinced that my blandness would have him snoozing on the table but surprisingly he looked enraptured as if I were revealing the secrets to the universe.

I could feel myself falling hard and there was nothing I could do to stop it. This thought really scared me because it is so out of character for me. I am very much the planner and falling for someone so perfect was definitely not in my schedule. I was just about to ask Edward about his family when my cell phone buzzed on the table where I placed it. It wasn't really inconspicuous when it sounded like a jackhammer battering away on the tabletop. I shot Edward my most apologetic look and was about to put the phone back in my purse and forget about it but I caught sight of the screen and got instantly concerned.

**911- Call me ASAP ~Ali**

Alice, though she tended to be high strung and overdramatic about a lot of things, had never texted me with something so urgent. I flashed the screen so Edward could see it and said, "Sorry. My best friend is apparently having a crisis and she has never texted me this urgently before. I'm very sorry to cut this short."

"No worries. I completely understand. Here let me see this real quick." He said as he grabbed my phone. The instant spark of ...something shot right up my arm when he did this. I was trying to figure out whatever that was and if he felt it too when he handed me my phone back. "So I called my phone and now we have each other's number. I would absolutely love to continue getting to know you if you are ok with that." His eyes absolutely smoldered as he gauged my reaction.

"Absolutely" I beamed at him and was again swept away with the look.

"Well, I hope your friend is ok. Feel free to text or call once your home so that I know everything is ok."

Right. Alice. Emergency. _Shit!_

What I did next shocked the ever loving crap out of me considering I am so NOT a touchy feely person, unless very very inebriated. As I was saying bye to Edward I leaned over and latched on to experience one of the most wonderful hugs I have ever had! Edward must have been surprised by my movements as well but recovered quickly and placed his arms around me. I felt his face submerge into my hair and inhaled just like I was taking in his wonderful scent. I was in olfactory heaven and never wanted to leave. It just felt so darn right. I could live off of these hugs. We finally separated after what was most likely way too long to be appropriate, but I didn't care about that.

"Talk to you soon, Bella." He said as I gathered my things and headed towards the parking lot, although it felt like I was floating on a cloud.

That metaphorical cloud quickly dissipated with the ringing of my cell phone. I immediately felt guilty for being so happy while Alice seemed to be in trouble and my worries came back to the forefront of my mind as I answered the phone.

"Alice, honey. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

All I got were sobs intermingled with words. "Demetri (sob) cheat (sob) nowhere (sob) to go..."

Relief and slight agitation filled my mind. How long have I been telling her that Demetri was scum and she needed to be rid of him? And now because of his fuck up I was pulled away from one of the best coffee dates of all time. I had no problem comforting Alice. Hell, she had been there for me countless times. I was however irritated that she couldn't give me more details so that I knew I didn't need to go to the hospital or something. I would discuss that with her later.

"Ali, you gotta try to calm down girl. Where are you right now?" I asked her in what I hoped was a soothing tone.

"I'm at (sob) the bookstore. Sue closed up (sob) and had to go to the airport but she let me (sob) wait for you inside so I wasn't (sob) blubbering on the street. I'm sorry. (sob) I thought you'd be home by now."

"I'm on my way Ali, I met up with one of my classmates at the coffee shop after class. I'll be there as soon as I pick up some Kaluah and Ben&Jerry's. Hang in there and I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks, B."

"Love you Ali girl."

"You too." She sniffled.

As I hung up my phone and started heading to the store near my apartment, I realized this was going to be a long night. But at least we will have plenty to talk about.

**So that was Alice. I always pictured the human version of her to be seriously over dramatic but in a usually endearing sort of way. Yes, Demetri is a gem. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad this story is being read. As always, I do not own Twilight. But I do own Edward's flirty texting capabilities. Hope you enjoy. …..pssst…GO CARDS! (sorry couldn't help myself!)**

Chapter 3

Alice let me inside the bookstore since I was carrying the liquor and ice cream and closed and locked the door behind me. I gave her a sympathetic smile and we headed upstairs to my apartment. Alice had gotten past the hysterical stage and gone into the catatonic silent stage apparently. When I got us inside I put the bags down and wrapped my tiny best friend in a big hug. She silently cried for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Thanks so much for coming when I called. I feel kind of bad to have worried you into thinking something bad had happened to me physically. I just really needed my friend. I'm still in shock. I know you didn't approve of him. I just wish I had listened."

"Ali, girl it is quite alright. Let's get sugared up and we can sit and talk. Or not talk. Whatever you need. I'm here for you because you're my best friend. It doesn't matter that I didn't approve of him. I wouldn't be a good friend if I said 'I told you so' now would I?"

I dished us up two monstrous bowls of chunky monkey and topped them with the Kaluah while Alice went to wash her face. I also opened the bottle of white wine I had bought last week and poured two glasses to the rim. Yes, I know exactly what reinforcements to bring to my friend in need!

"So what happened, Ali?" I asked as we settled on my overstuffed couch ice cream in hand. She took a deep cleansing breath and dived into her story. I knew she needed to get it out and not let it fester inside like a poison.

"So I stopped by the Boutique after class to see if they needed me like they usually do on Mondays. They said they were covered for today so I thought I would head to my apartment and catch up on homework that has already been loaded on me for the week. I knew he wouldn't be home since he texted me saying he was working late tonight so I knew it would be quiet for me to study at home and then maybe make him a late dinner. Let's just say I didn't get past the threshold of our door because there sprawled out on the coffee table of the living room was Demetri humping his boss Heidi."

My heart was breaking for my friend. She had been dating Demetri for the past 8 months and moved him in with her when he got his new job three months ago. Demetri was the only serious contention I have ever had with Alice. Sure, after years of friendship we have each had our PMS days and gotten into it but we were quick to forgive each other. The problem was, I knew Demetri was not good for Ali. Demetri and I were like oil and vinegar from the moment we met. He knew how to manipulate Alice like no other. When she wouldn't be looking I would constantly catch his wandering eyes, but once she turned her attention back to him he would be the perfect doting boyfriend. It was almost as if he could sense when she was going to look at him so he would never get caught. Shortly after meeting him I brought my concerns to Alice. Was that ever a big mistake! It caused the worst fight in the history of our long friendship. She accused me of being jealous that she had someone who cared for her. I tried to tell her it was just a bad vibe that he gave off and she retorted that he had said the same thing about me. We never really sorted out the argument. We just played the avoidance and 'ignorance is bliss' game where I avoided Demetri and never spoke about him with Alice. Seeing my broken friend made me realize that this was not the best course of action.

"Oh Ali, I'm so so sorry. He is an asshat that does not and never did deserve you. I just feel like I should have fought you harder when you defended him to me. I feel like I've let you down and now you're hurting because I wouldn't stick to my guns and trust my instincts towards him."

"Don't you dare take the blame for this Belly! You did nothing but try to look out for me, even when I didn't want to see it that way. I was awful to you about him. I should have listened."

"We live and learn right? So did he see you? Does he know he's caught? Because I would absolutely love to help you kick him out on his arse."

That earned a few half-hearted giggles. "He might have heard the door slam as I was leaving. I left him a text message saying I wanted him and his things out by this weekend and I don't want to see his cheating self anytime soon and then I turned my phone off so he couldn't set in with excuses."

"Good girl. So you will be staying with me, yes?"

"Yep, that is if you feel like putting up with my mopey self."

"Mi Casa, Su Casa and all that. And I am definitely going with once you do return to your place to make sure he's gone after this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan and now I am in desperate need of a subject change. How was your coffee meeting? You don't usually socialize voluntarily."

"Har. Har. I do too socialize, just not all that often." My phone buzzed in my pocket all of a sudden. When I pulled it out I saw that it was from Edward.

**Hope your friend is ok and crisis could be averted. FYI- whatever is wrong with your friend, just give her a hug. Based on the awesome hug I got today, it could cure anything. ;) Talk to you soon~Edward**

I couldn't stop the perma grin now on my face as I looked into Alice's shocked and inquisitive eyes. Realization dawned on her and she began shrieking like a banshee and demanded the whole story. I was happy to share since it was basically bursting out of me and I was glad I could distract Alice from her misery.

"How about you keep me company in the kitchen while I make us a late dinner and I will tell you everything. Let me change out of these work clothes and if you don't mind dropping our bowls into the sink, I'll meet you in there in a sec." I said as I got up to leave the living room. I needed an excuse to get away real quick so I could respond to Edward's text in private.

**Oh crisis was definitely not averted, but I am working on trying to distract her. Luckily it was nothing physical just emotional turmoil. I have a temporary new roomie and I want to mangle her cheating new ex. But thanks for the hug advice, it was nice wasn't it? ;) ~Bella**

I couldn't believe I was flirting back, but I just couldn't help myself. Thanks to him, I couldn't even be mad about having to take the class. I was scared to death about how fast and hard I was falling for this man already but I couldn't deny the fact that no one has ever made me feel this way. I just can't pass up my chance at happiness with him, even if we just remain friends. Although, I really hope it grows to more than that. After I changed into my hoodie and some yoga pants my phone buzzed again.

**Bella, "nice" is the most epic understatement of century. I could live off of your hugs. Cheaters are the worst. I hope your friend starts to feel better soon. Her tears aren't worth falling for the cheating bastard. I volunteer to hold him down while you mangle, if ya want. ~Edward**

I was absolutely touched by his protectiveness he was showing towards someone he has never met just merely for the fact that I know and care about her. I quickly responded and headed towards the kitchen.

**Duly noted Mr. Cullen, and very appreciated. I'll keep you posted on the mangling plans as they come to fruition. ;) ~Bella**

I put the phone in my front pocket of my hoodie and got started on dinner. We kept the wine flowing as I told Alice about everything from my meeting with the adviser to meeting Edward and how he took up for me in front of Triple B, also how he emailed me and invited me to coffee. I even let her read my texts. She teared up at the thoughtfulness as well.

It was a good thing dinner was ready because we were well past tipsy. As we ate I could tell that Alice was trying her hardest not to dwell on things. So I wasn't too shocked by her next question, and although I normally wouldn't have indulged her, I couldn't help but agree.

"Hey B, can I pick out your outfit for the next class meeting on Wednesday? I can make you look even more gorgeous than you already are for Edward if you let me do your hair and makeup...Pleeeeeease?"

Even without the added puppy dog eyes that are patented to one Miss Mary Alice Brandon, I was caving before too long.

"Alright, Ali. But only because you want to so badly. I do have rules. No heels, and I do have veto power if you make me look like a hooker."

"Fine by me sista!"

"And on that note, I'm taking my drunk ass to bed. I suggest you do the same Missy. Night Ali, love you. And no worries, we'll get everything worked out."

"Thanks Belly. Love you too and I so appreciate everything you do for me. Good night. Tell Eddie boy I said good night too!" She giggled as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

After going through my nightly routine, I decided to text Edward good night.

**Off to dreamland, on a buzz of kaluah ice cream and white wine...Sweet Dreams. ~Bella**

My response came instantly.

**I guarantee they will be sweet since they will be of you. Thank you so much for taking a chance on a creeper like me. You won't regret it. Talk to you in the morning beautiful. Good Night.~Edward**

After downing some Tylenol and guzzling as much water as I could, I crawled into bed and was dreaming of emerald eyes in no time. I could make due with talking and texting him tomorrow, but Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N:**

**So I was going to wait a little longer before posting this chapter, but in honor of my alma mater winning the Freaking NCAA National Championship last night, I am extra giddy and thought I would post earlier than planned. I love my U of L Cardinals and couldn't be more proud of them and my city.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until Next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but you do get introduced to an original character in this chapter that I am absolutely in love with. Hemmingway is ALL mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The alarm was entirely unwelcomed at the moment. I had to open the store today with Sue being out of town and I needed some coffee like no other. I could hear Alice finishing up in the bathroom, so I made my way to my tiny kitchen and got the coffee going. I then heard a chipper "Bathroom's Free!" and I made a bee line for it.

I was such a grump in the mornings when I was pre-caffeinated. I sluggishly got through my shower and dressed in simple black dress capris and a violet blouse with my black strappy sandals. No heels for me today! I came out to the kitchen and Alice had put together some bagels and fruit and the blessed coffee! I could tell she was trying to distract herself and hadn't slept all that well judging from the dark circles she was currently sporting. She looked up and dramatically put her hand over her chest and said, "Thank God I get to dress you up tomorrow . You look like a freakin' librarian Bella, a cute librarian, but a librarian all the same. You work with books, but it doesn't mean you have to dress like they are your life."

Ouch. Her words stung a little but I let it go knowing that she was getting into her anger phase. I did however give her my best bitch brow so that she knew I was letting her coast a bit...for now. She mumbled a quiet apology and I waved her off.

I went over to put food in Hemmingway's bowl. He usually ate in the morning and then nibbled all day downstairs with me. Sue was such a goner when Hemmingway adopted the store when he was just a scrawny kitten. She was even more relieved when I said I would care for him, as long as he could keep me company downstairs. Sue readily agreed. Hemmingway makes the perfect mascot for the shop. He stays mostly behind the counter in his bed or lazes in the afternoon sun on the display window. Knowing that some people might be allergic, we did have to put a sign up but Hemmingway is good about not intruding on people's space unless invited. He also has the uncanny ability to hide from "non-cat people" and bratty children who would love nothing more than to pull his tail. However, if he gets the good vibes or whatever, then he becomes an attention whore. It's hilarious to witness. We couldn't have asked for a better cat.

"So once you get off work at the boutique we can go over to your apartment and get some stuff to last you until this weekend. I don't want you going alone Ali. I don't think he would be stupid enough to start anything if he is there, but you never know."

"That will work. I have class until 10 and then work until 7, so I'll meet you back here right after and you can close up and we can be on our way."

"Ok. We can also grab a quick dinner and pick up some new locks to install this weekend and you need to set up a meeting with your landlord to give him the new key and remove ass face from the visitor's log. If you're ready, let me grab Hemmingway and let's boogie." She just nodded her head. She has known me long enough not to argue when I get in plan mode. It comes off as bossy but she knows how much I need to plan everything and I would never purposefully boss her around.

I let Alice out of the store at 8:57 AM and flipped the sign to open and started my day as Hemmingway curled up in his bed for more sleep. Lucky bastard. Just as I thought of texting good morning to Edward, my phone buzzed. I got way too excited about that, but I was happy none the less.

**Good Morning Beautiful! I hope your morning is going well so far. I can't believe I'm a Senior and I am still taking 8 AM classes. Ugh. ~Edward**

Hmm...so Mr. Cullen is not a morning person apparently. Can't say that I blame him.

**Aww...poor thing! Isn't signing up for 8 am classes a rookie mistake? Lol just kidding. Must have been unavoidable. I just opened the bookstore and Hemmingway and I are awaiting customers. ~Bella**

**No classes today? ~E**

**Nope. The only classes I have this semester is our class and a senior seminar class that only meets on Fridays. Next semester I take my final two classes and hopefully graduate. Meanwhile I will run the bookstore and tutor middle schoolers twice a week once school starts for them next week.~B**

**Cool! That's really great that you tutor middle schoolers. It's a tough age. You must have the patience of a saint! ~E**

**I don't know about the saint business but I do enjoy helping a struggling kid get it. I had a good mentor when I was that age and I realized that not everyone gets to have a good role model in their life. Speaking of tutoring, shouldn't you be paying attention mister? lol ~B**

**No worries, Ms. Swan. I got out of class awhile ago. I'm just out running errands. However, if you were my tutor, there would be no way I could pay attention to the material ;) ~E**

I was about to ream him for texting and driving. What can I say? I'm a cop's daughter through and through. I was mid-text when the bell rang indicating a customer. Without looking up I said, "Hi, I'll be with you in just a moment!"

I almost dropped my phone when I heard the voice that I had quickly burned into my memory, "That's ok, you're obviously busy talking to someone important" Edward said with that crooked panty melting smirk of his.

My face instantly flamed and I tripped over my words, "Edward! How did you...I mean, what are you...sorry, How can I help you?" God, kill me now!

He just chuckled and said, "I actually came to get some books and after you told me this is where you work yesterday, I decided to check you, I mean the place out, you know, complete the whole creeper stalker persona I keep displaying around you for some reason." Judging by the look on his face, he didn't mean for it to come out like that but I was flattered none the less. It was comforting to see that I was not the only one that gets all flustered.

Hemmingway decided to check out Edward and shamelessly weaved in and out from between his legs purring away. The little flirt. Edward bent down and picked him up, "Who's this big guy?"

"Edward, please allow me to introduce you to our store mascot Hemmingway. As you can see, he is starved for attention." I said sarcastically. I could have sworn Hemmingway shot me a look that said _I would so flip you off if I could right now! _And then he turned back to reveling in the attention being lavished on him by Edward. Am I seriously jealous of my cat? _Yes, damnit._

"So that must have been a doozy of a response you were pounding out when I came in based on your look of concentration."

"I was actually about to go all Safety Police on you for texting and driving, but I guess that's a moot point since you were walking. Just make sure to keep it to the sidewalks and crosswalks and obey the crossing signals Mister!" I really can't believe I just said something so cheesy but he laughed that beautiful laugh of his so no worries, I guess.

Another customer came in and Edward walked off with Hemmingway still in his arms as I helped the young kid locate the YA fiction. After a few moments Edward brought up a used medical text in one hand and a sleeping Hemingway cradled in his other arm.

"You certainly have a lifelong friend in him now. He almost looks drunk with contentment."

Edward smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course he's drunk, look who he is named after."

"Well you got me there."

I retrieved the slumbering drunk from Edward and put him back in his bed to sleep off his Edward stupor. _Can't say that I blame him._

Edward asked me what my plans were for this evening and I told him about meeting up with Alice to eat dinner and then escort her back to her apartment. I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes that he wanted to go with us in case Demetri was there but he didn't want to make it seem like he didn't think we could take care of ourselves. This became abundantly clear when he emphatically requested that we be careful and have our phones at the ready to call for help if it's needed. I promised I would call him if I needed to and to call him once everything was said and done. Seeing Edward be so protective of me and Alice sparked something inside me. Normally, I get my hackles up when it is insinuated that I can't take care of myself, but I didn't feel that Edward was trying to say that at all. If anything, I got even more of those little butterflies in my stomach.

Edward paid for his book and checked his watch. The little frown and furrow of his eyebrows let me know that our time was up.

"I'm really sorry that I have to go Bella. I have a few more errands before I need to be back on campus. I know that I should probably wait until tomorrow to ask you this, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow after class?"

His nervousness was the cutest thing ever. As if he had anything to worry about! I still couldn't believe this amazing man wanted to spend time with plain old me. I was dazzled stupid by his open and pleading green eyes that I almost forgot to answer.

"I would love that." I smiled the most genuine smile I had and was jumping up for joy on the inside. His face lit up with relief and excitement, it was intoxicating.

"Take care and see you tomorrow beautiful."

I almost missed the "beautiful" comment because he wrapped me up in one of those all encompassing hugs that you feel down to your bones. It was over too quickly and Hemmingway and I watched him walk away. I could have sworn I just heard Hemmingway sigh. _Yeah, right there with ya bud._

The day passed relatively smoothly as Edward and I texted back and forth throughout the day. My face has almost frozen in a permanent grin. I say that it was almost frozen because that grin definitely fell when the door chimed about an hour before I was ready to close up. In walked the skeevy heartbreaking cheater himself.

Hemmingway growled from his perch on an endcap and Demetri just sneered at him. If you didn't realize it, cats can growl and Hemingway's growl is very impressively menacing. His hackles raised and his paws flexed as he started hissing. As much as I agreed with Hemmingway's evaluation of Demetri, I had to call him off. The last thing Sue needs is a lawsuit and Demetri is just enough of a sick bastard to try to get all he could from suing the store. Hemmingway, although reluctant, scampered off to another part of the shop after giving a parting hiss.

It took everything in me not to just flat out attack this asshole.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. There was no way he was going to be treated with stellar customer service right now.

"I need to talk to Alice. I need to explain. I tried talking to her at the boutique and she wouldn't even come out of the back before the other store clerks were threatening me off the property."

"Too bad. You have no excuse for what happened. She told me what she walked in on. She doesn't want you in her life anymore and I couldn't agree with her more."

He started to say something to defend himself and I put up my hand and shot him a glare in order to stop him. Luckily he got the message.

"I know I wasn't there and you probably have a plethora of excuses to spew about what Ali saw when she walked into HER apartment. But no matter what your excuse is, the end result is the same. You broke her heart you bastard. I can't say I'm exactly shocked that you would hurt her and I tried to warn her about you, but her heart wouldn't let her hear the truth about you. So you better start packing because her order for you to get out was not a threat. You need to be gone by this weekend and don't even think about interfering with her life again. She doesn't want or need your excuses and she sure as hell doesn't need to spare another tear on your pathetic ass. The door is that way. Make use of it and see yourself out."

He looked absolutely murderous and with barely controlled rage he said, "You don't know what the hell you are talking about. You always were there to sabotage everything we had because you're a bitter and jealous hag who couldn't stand to see your 'friend' happy. Just know that once Alice forgives me like we both know she will, I will do absolutely everything to keep her away from you and your jealousy. Get a life lady and butt the hell out of things you know absolutely nothing about."

With those parting shots, he slammed my door and it rattled the glass front. I was literally shaking with anger. I tried my hardest to ignore his nasty insults, but I couldn't deny that it stung a bit. This is what I couldn't stand about Demetri. He is so damn manipulative and always finds a way to make you doubt yourself long enough to distract you from his obvious intentions. Now that he was gone I could see what he was doing by trying to make it my fault that he can't talk to Alice. I closed the shop early and called Alice telling her I'm picking her up just in case the asshole is still lurking around somewhere.

I picked up Alice and she told me about Demetri coming to the store but she had no idea that he would see me out afterwards. I told her everything that was said and she swore to me that I was not the cause of anything in their relationship and she just wants to be done and move on with her life.

"Just promise me you'll be careful and not fall for his manipulation. It wouldn't be a bad idea to consider a restraining order if he gets too clingy and stalker on you.''

"I agree. I was thinking about that earlier when he demanded to see me at the store. He's never shown any violent tendencies or lost his temper with me before, but there was something in his eyes this time. I was watching from the two-way mirror in the office looking out into the boutique. It was very unnerving. I didn't think he'd figure out I was staying with you, I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay. Me and Hemmingway can handle him, no worries. Let's go eat and grab your stuff."

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair and we were soon pulling up to her apartment. We didn't see any sign of Demetri so we both let out a sigh of relief. When we went inside, it was obvious that Demetri decided to be a dick and trash the place. Luckily nothing looked broken, just messed up. It would take awhile to clean up. I told Alice to just grab what stuff she needed so we could get the heck out of there. My run in with Demetri left me feeling paranoid. Even though it appeared that Demetri took most of his things, I insisted that Alice stick with the plan and stay with me until we could get the locks replaced this weekend. I had no hope of helping Alice pack, so I thought I would be helpful and clean out her fridge so she doesn't have to come back to spoiled food. I did remember to grab her chilled opened wine, why let it go to waste? We would tackle the rest of the mess this weekend, I suppose. My OCD tendencies were making me twitch, but making sure Ali was safe mattered more.

Alice shocked me by being able to limit herself to only two bags and a huge beach bag full of shoes. That is unheard of for her and speaks to how motivated she was to get out of here. When we made it back to the store Hemmingway showed his displeasure at being trapped downstairs with the books and not letting him back into the apartment like I usually do when I leave. _Yeesh! Give me a break. I was in a hurry! Moody bastard._

Alice and I chilled in the living room watching True Blood while Hemmingway laid down between us and "allowed" us to pay penance for leaving him by scratching his belly. As I got ready for bed after following the Colonel's orders to shower and "groom", I kept glancing at my phone. My heart sank a little each time I did because I hadn't heard anything from Edward all evening. I decided that I had had enough of being meek and shy and sent him a good night text. I waited nearly half an hour for a response and when it didn't come, I quietly went to sleep. I was still excited to dress up for and see Edward, although I couldn't help noticing that there was a rapidly growing knot of uncertainty in my stomach. Hopefully it's just indigestion and tomorrow will ease my worries.

**Ok, so that was Ch.4. Things are starting to pick up. Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I am only able to write at work and it has been pretty hectic. I based Hemmingway off of my cat Bella. I swear she is a human trapped in a cat's body. Until next time! **


End file.
